present and future spring break
by Merdok2005
Summary: After Phil leaves to go back to 2121 he misses keely alot so he goes to see her back in 2121 and she decides to go home with him back to the future alot of good stuff happens until Keely learns of Phils secret crush and then will it suddenly change their
1. Keely

My first Phil of the future fanfic please, be nice reviews are greatly appreciated:

Phil Diffy stood in his futuristic home in 2121. He stood out the window out the window and looked at the boys from school holding hands with their girlfriends. It made him think of all the time him and Keely had together before he had to go. He remembered the last time he looked at her, and what they did. He missed her a lot.

It had been two months since he left 2006 and his beloved Keely Teslow and he couldn't wait much longer not to go on with his life. That's right… Phil Diffy had a crush… on a girl named Utopia Adams. Every time Phil felt in love with her he made himself stop because he was really in love with Keely.

It was almost spring break and Phil still hadn't decided what to do. Some of his friends at school had invited him to go to the crater ocean ocean discovered in 2096 with them, but Phil declined it. He really didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to mope around the house and think about Keely.

Well today was the first day of the futures spring break so he went in the garage to look for something to do when he saw it… the time machine. There had been a law made called "thanks to the diffys law" that's means no one can time travel ever again. If only Phil could travel to the present to see Keely for a couple hours, but he knew his parents would kill him if he broke the law but they were at the grocery store and wouldn't be back for a while, so what the heck he was going to go!

Phil stepped in the time machine, careful to not make a big racket because of the neighbors. He quickly sat in the seat turned on all the bells and whistles and put his pepper shaker on the dashboard. The time machine's engine turned on and then the machine went off the ground and Phil entered the 21st century era highway towards Keely.

About an hour later the time machine stopped at the Diffy's old household. Memories came flowing through Phil's head. But the house didn't matter now… all that mattered was Keely he had to get to school to see her.

Phil walked in the school and saw many people he had seen before. Occasionally people waved at him and said, "Hey Phil I thought you left". Phil was too busy to reply back. Finally he could see Keely's figure fading out of the darkness. Then he screamed, "Keely"! Keely gasped and turned and looked at Phil for the first time in two months.


	2. memories and the future

**Chapter 2**

Keely Teslow couldn't believe her eyes her one true love was there at school. She immediately rushed into Phil's arms. Once they broke apart Phil made a pucker up face like he wanted Keely to kiss him, but she just blushed and took Phil's hand and took him to the same bench they had sat when Phil told Keely he was going back. Thousands of memories rushed through his head.

Finally Phil got up the courage to talk. "Hey Keely I was wondering if you remember how we were kinda dating… before I left… remember", Phil asked while blushing. "Phil, we never really stopped if you know what I mean… I mean if you kissed me like right before you left and that's we have done and saw of each other in two months then I guess we kinda are…", Keely said after blushing too.

Okay so Phil and Keely were together like they always had been. Now Phil had to convince Keely to come back to future with him for spring break. "Hey, Keely I was wondering since it's spring break and all in the future if you want to come to the future with me for a whole week" Phil asked. "I don't know Phil I mean what about school I mean I can't just leave and neither can you", Keely said. "What about a mall", Phil said while trying to bribe Keely. "No… A mall… OKAY" Keely said excited.

Then Phil paused in his steps. "And yeah technically I can leave because I live there", Phil said. "What do you mean, I thought you were back for good…" Keely said while stuttering. "No I came to see you…" Phil said. Keely started crying and started to get up. But this time Phil caught her before she ran off.

"I know I have said this once before, but sometimes you have to make your own time", Phil said. This time Phil was the one who grabbed Keely's hand for once. Keely looked at him and nodded as they got up and headed towards the door. Phil helped Keely on board the Time Machine and then he got it started up.

Phil and Keely soon lifted off the ground still hand in hand and never really letting go.


	3. Authors Note

Ok sry this isn't a chapter but you know where I got this Idea? from the summary of this is going to be made into a movie! 


	4. a short daze

Hope you like this chapter, I like this one it's kind of funny well enjoy and please review!

Phil and Keely stepped out of the futuristic machine Keely had never stepped foot in. Phil was kind of nervous about how Keely would handle the future after all that had happened when he took Keely to the future with the goggles. So he decided to pre warn her of all the stuff that could happen.

"Ummm… Keely, you can easily get carried away in the future- not like what happened with Robby couple of months ago, but like with shopping, people, and especially Kula's corner", said Phil. "What's Kula's Corner", asked Keely. " Its this certain spot in Holly Park where tons of memories rush through your head and you can barely handle all pain of the past", explained Phil.

"Phil we are together I believe I can handle the past now", Keely giggled. "Okay", Phil said. Phil and Keely opened the door and went in the house. Keely couldn't believe her eyes. Phil's house was so pretty and high tech that she felt woozy. Phil opened the door to his bedroom and suddenly Keely fainted in the floor.

"Keely…Keely are you okay", Phil asked. Keely slowly opened her eyes to see Barb, Lloyd, and Pim Diffy standing before her, she felt so dazed and confused. "Yeah, What Happened", Keely asked while rising from the floor. "You aren't used to our time era and that's completely understandable", Phil said.

Keely nodded, and got up. "So keely how have you been lately", Barb asked. "Good", Keely said. "Well I'm guessing you and Phil want to explore the town a little and I'm going to give you your own Mall Scan Card, it doesn't have much spending money on it but you will have to earn the rest, you are living here for next few days so right now I am basically your mother, Okay", barb said. Keely Nodded.

So many thoughts were going through Phil's head. His mother had said that she was basically Keely's mother. So wouldn't that be like he was dating his sister basically. Phil laughed to himself and got that thought out of his head. "Bye mom Phil said leading Keely out the door.

"Bye kids have fun", Barb exclaimed. Phil grabbed Keely's hand on the way out the door to tell his mom to kind of stop with the mother thing. They held hands all the way to the mall.


	5. A Wzrd at shopping

Phil opened the door for keely at the Pickford Generation Mall, and they walked inside. Keely was in amazement at all the stores, and she couldn't believe ways you could turn. "Ya' know Keely this is the same mall that we would go to in Pickford in your time" Phil said. "Cool", said Keely.

Keely bought everything that her eyes laid on. Phil even had to help carry her bags. But the thing she fell in love with the most was a jade eucalyptus flower. Its symbol meant love, scarifies, and hopes that every thing will turn out all right. She thought that described her and Phil a lot.

It was too many scans that Keely could afford at the time though. And also the only person you could give it to was the person you loved the most- Keely hoped Phil would get it for her. But she forgot about. "So are you hungry", Keely asked. "Yea sure do you want to get something to eat", Phil asked. "Just as long as we don't run into another Robby", Keely said. "Don't worry we wont", Phil laughed.

He would make sure of it. In fact Phil bought her meal and -If I may add in-they played footsies the whole so Keely wouldn't call Phil Jealous Von Jealous Mier anymore.

After the meal Phil and Keely walked through the mall looking for something to do. Then it came to her. There she saw it when she heard a man yell "Get your Wzrd today- Makes your whole world possible"! Of course she immediately ran over.

"Ummm… How many scans does it cost to get one", asked Keely. The man answered," They cost 10 scans but lessons are free". Keely handed the man her scan card and said", I'll take it but I believe I can figure this out on my own". She smiled. He handed her Keely's card back and handed over the Wzrd.

After explaining how to turn it on and off Phil said," Okay let's go I want to take you somewhere". "Okay Keely said. On the way out the door Keely saw a heart shaped button on the Wzrd and she quickly pressed it at Phil and suddenly Phil turned around and kissed Keely smack on the lips. They made out for about twenty seconds before Phil broke loose. Keely Blushed and Phil laughed and said, "Did you press the heart button"?

"Yeah", Keely admitted. Phil smiled and took her hand and they went out the door


	6. a night under the milky way

Keely was starting to recognize all of the parts of the future Pickford, from the place in the mall Keely and Tia drew on the wall with a permanent marker when they were six, and the park which Keely and Phil were now standing in.

"Wow this place looks so much like it did this morning when I met Via here", said Keely. Keely and Phil sat on the park bench where Keely could remember sitting all the time. It was getting to be dark and suddenly all the stars from the black milky way popped beautifully.

Keely exhaled, laid her head on Phil's shoulder and suddenly felt the flutter of the wind around her. This was definitely the most romantic night of her life. "Hey I wonder…" Keely said. "What", said Phil. "If our names are still up there on that tree up there", said Keely. "Hmmmm…" thought Phil.

They got up from the bench and walked to the tree. They both looked up to look for their names. And close to the tip top of the tree was wrote: Keely+Phil friends forever.

She gasped. "It amazing how something can last so long I hope it stays here forever and always". "Well I hate to break your heart, Keely but they are cutting down this tree for Skyak lessons" Phil said.

"What they can't this tree has history…our history", Keely exclaimed. "I know I really don't want them to either" Phil said. Keely sighed. "Well that's it for that I guess…"Keely said. Keely suddenly changed the subject. "Hey Phil what time is it" Keely asked.

"11:30" Phil said. "Wow its kind of late we better be going home I think" Keely said. The walk home was nothing special just a lot of Keely thoughts rushing through her head about her best day ever.

When they got to the condo's doorstep elevator and got to the Diffy's door, Phil whispered into Keely's ear "Goodnight Keel". He kissed her slowly on the cheek and walked in the condo's door. Keely followed, rubbing her cheek and smiling.

**Okay peoples please review I like reviews a lot I know a lot of these chapters are short but idk I have this weird disorder where I can write for a very long time no it just I don't like to write but this is fun so please review!**


	7. Giggles and Giggles

I just wanted to tell you that the words bolded and underlined like **this** is a hint so start thinking!****

Keely Teslow woke up in the guest room floor of where she fell asleep last night. She got up and took a shower which was very confusing to turn on in the future and walked in the high tech kitchen.

Phil was sitting there at the table watching a small device she had never seen before. She looked at the clock and most of the day she spent sleeping away in the bed it was already 1:30. "Hello Philly Willy" Keely said excitedly. Phil looked and smiled and waved.

Barb walked in the kitchen. "Keely would you like me to spray you up a burger or something", asked Barb. "Yes please", Keely answered. Keely ate her burger very quickly and grabbed her bag and motioned for Phil to come on.

On the way out she saw the Giggle, the very same machine that would tell who she would be married to. She grabbed it with out Phil seeing and headed out the door. "Hey", said "You brought the Giggle".

"Yep I did I think I want to see my future now", Keely said. "Okay", said Phil. Phil turned down the screen and clicked the on button, and Keely put her against Phil's. Phil searched the year 2030 Keely Teslow. There Keely was reporting live in a Lady X's home- she still had on the ring.

"Okay Phil I want to see who I marry" Keely said, squeezing Phil hand tightly. Then suddenly a movie of Keely and Phil holding triplets in their hands appeared on the screen. "Awww… we got married…and we had triplets" Keely said ecstatically. Phil smiled.

Phil and Keely sat there and watched their future for the rest of the night. They were really goofy in love with each other they **were** so perfect for each other. Tomorrow was Keely's last full day with Phil and he was going to do something special for her. He just hadn't decided what yet.

It would be the best day ever… the day Phil Diffy would admit his undying love for Keely Teslow.


	8. Kula of a nightmare

Keely awoke from a very sweet dream to hear Phil's voice "Keely wake up lets go on a date". Keely quickly took a shower, and put on her clothes. She had to make this a good day it was the last full day she would probably ever see of Phil for a long time.

Keely and Phil went to Techcake futuristic pancake shop for breakfast and Phil of course paid. He took her to the Future Shop and Phil bought her a lot of items so Keely and Phil could communicate through out different times.

They finally decided to go for a walk through the park. Keely of course headed straight for her favorite tree in the whole park. Keely gasped. The tree wasn't there. It was know where in sight.

A tear fell down Keely's cheek. "It's gone… It would have been really nice for that to have been for a bit longer" Keely wiped away the tear and sniffed "I miss it a lot". Phil frowned. Phil led Keely to the bench they sat at last night. He grabbed her hand and took in a deep breath.

"Ummm… Keely there is something I have to tell you before you go back tomorrow I lo…lo…" Phil couldn't finish. There was something else catching his eye. Keely smiled and was leaning in for a kiss, when she heard a voice say "Hey Phillip".

Keely turned around with a disgusted face. Phil gulped. "Hey…U…Utopia" Phil weakly said. "Lets get together and study sometime okay" Utopia said flirty. Phil nodded while smiling. "Yes Yea Yeah" screamed Phil.

"You backstabber- who's Flirty Von Flirtinier now" Exclaimed Keely. Keely got up crying and left Phil sitting there.

"Keely wait", said Phil "Don't go to Kulas Corner". Keely didn't hear him. Where Keely was at in the park was very dark hardly any technology at all it was kind of like a grave yard with all sorts of fog and bats. "My dad fixed the time machine and were going home" she heard this repeat in her head a lot. "I don't wanna be your girlfriend. I wanna be your boyfriend" "In the future, will you wait for me? Really? 'Cause you'll be really really old". "See ya Pepper"

All these memories were forcing Keely to the ground. She was on her hands and knee's about to pass out. Keely screamed. Phil was right she couldn't handle all the past she was in pain. She felt like she was losing all the memories she ever had of Phil Diffy.

"NO", Keely screamed. Keely's eyes turned yellow and she screamed "I love Phil Diffy". Some how she got back to the Diffy's place on the bed because she woke up at about 2:30. She got out the giggle and looked up the year 2030. Phil was no where in sight. She was with a man she had never seen and was holding a little boy in her hands. Their Future was over.


	9. good memories

**Chapter 8 **

**This is the last chapter kind of sad but kind of cute, Enjoy, review and tell me if I should write a sequel!**

Keely had her bags packed and was more than ready to go home. She missed her parents and Via. She couldn't stand Phil Diffy anymore. They were officially broke up, she hadn't talked to him but she felt it in her bones.

She had barely gotten past that Kulas's corner alive last night. All those memories were still going through her constantly. She had no reason not to like Phil Diffy though; I mean he never said he didn't like her anymore.

She was just going to let it go. Once she was home she would forget about it anyways. She would love him again and he would mesmerize her to be back in love with him. She did think he was really hot though.

Keely had all her bags packed and ready to go and she walked into the living room where Phil was. Phil got up off the couch "You ready to go"? "Yeah More than ready" Keely said. Phil sighed and headed towards the time machine.

Phil turned it on, and buckled his seatbelt. He pressed a bunch of buttons and and then typed 2007 and they were off zooming away.

The ride was miserable. Neither one of them talked to each other. Keely was relieved when she felt the time machine melt to steady ground. "Thanks" she whispered really quickly. She quickly grabbed her bags and started to run off the RV. "Wait" Phil screamed. Keely turned around. Phil kissed her gently as a dancing ballerina danced across the moon. They kissed for about 20 seconds before Keely broke loose gasping for air. She rushed in to tears and left.

Keely felt the fresh warm air hitting on her face and suddenly she was clueless. "Whoa how did get outside, and why am I crying", She asked her self. She walked in the school like she did that morning.

Towards the end of the day she walked into her last class, Chemistry. She walked over to her desk and in the desk felt something big. She pulled it out to find a wooden jewelry box that had Keely+Phil friends forever engraved on the front. The boxes wood felt like something of a tree. She opened the box.

There was something very special inside. It was the jade eucalyptus flower she had wanted at the mall she remembered the whole trip now. Memories were going through her head every second know. The flowers message was Love, Sacrifice, and Hope she thought it still described them.

Finally she looked up and said "I love you Phil Diffy". She smelled the flowers amazing fragrance as the last bell of the day rung.

**OoOooOo Cliffy huh? Well you know that was the end but a sequel might come a little ways after the New Year but I wont make one unless I get a bunch of reviews telling me I should. I might even let someone write a sequel 4 me nebody he wants to write it please just message me. Please Review! Luv ya **


End file.
